Darkest Night
by Gyllivian V
Summary: Pembunuhan yang dimulai di kediaman Kirkland berujung pada pembunuhan si kembar Prussia, Julchen dan Gilbert. Arthur yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun kini ikut terseret. Ivan yang terus berusaha mencari pembunuh yang telah menghabisi Natalia sebagai korban kedua setelah Antonio. Di akhrir cerita, Ivan berhasil menguak otak dari pembunuhan tersebut, tetapi...


"Julchen! Kamu dari mana lagi? Kok.. sampai luka-luka begitu?" Gilbert yang dari duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran spontan langsung berdiri melihat adik perempuannya yang baru masuk dari pintu depan apartemen mereka.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa.." jawab Julchen dengan dingin, namun terdengar seperti habis menangis. Raut sedih juga masih terpancar di wajahnya, namun mata scarletnya masih belum berani menatap rambut perak Gilbert. Ia pun melempar tas jinjingnya ke sebelah Gilbert. Tas berwarna sakura pucat itu kini merah bermandikan.. darah...

"Hey, lihat aku.." Gilbert langsung mendekat ke arah Julchen dan memegang kedua lengannya erat. "Ada apa..?"

wajah Gilbert terlihat khawatir. Julchen yang dari tadi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya pun menunduk. Air matanya menetes. "Ar..thur.."

JRESS! Tiba-tiba kilat menggelegar, terdengar begitu kerasnya. Sesaat malam yang terus dilanda hujan deras itu menjadi terang. Sekilas terlihat mata Gilbert yang terbelalak. Setelah itu, ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Sepertinya kilat tadi sukses membuat listrik di kompleks apartemen itu konslet.

"M-maaf.. aku tidak bisa melindunginya.." Julchen terisak. Gilbert pun memeluk Julchen erat, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Iya.. aku mengerti.. itu bukan salahmu, Julchen." Kata Gilbert dengan lembut sambil mengelus punggung adiknya itu. Disisi lain, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Gilbert juga takut, kalau kalau..

"Arthur.. dia masih hidup. Kebetulan tadi Ivan lewat dengan mobilnya, dan langsung membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit." Masih dalam pelukan Gilbert, Julchen mulai bercerita.

"O"

"GILBERT, AWAS!" Julchen langsung mendorng Gilbert sampai Ia jatuh ke lantai dan JRESSSH, sebilah pedang menembus perut Julchen. Darah pun menetes dari perut dan mulutnya dan langsung membasahi celana jeans Gilbert. Gilbert hanya diam terpaku, shock. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Sesosok berjubah hitam, berdiri dibelakang gadis berambut perak panjang itu.

Pria itu selanjutnya dengan cepat menarik pedang yang tertancap di perut Julche dan seketika itu juga darah Julchen menyembur kemana-mana. Laki-laki itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi seperti hendak menebas mereka berdua bersamaan dengan rebahnya tubuh Julchen dan bunyi kilat yang menggelegar. Sesaat, yang bisa dilihat oleh Gilbert ditengah kegelapan adalah mata emerald pria itu dan pedangnnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan merah.

Di detik berikutnya pedang itu berhasil melukai kaki Gilbert. Untungnya, Gilbert sempat menghindar, namun Ia tidak bisa lari. Masih ada tubuh Julchen diatas dirinya dan sepertinya Julchen tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tch.. Sial." Gilbert langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Julchen dengan kaki kanan yang terluka cukup dalam. Gilbert dengan tendangan karatenya menendang jatuh pria misterius itu. Ia langsung berlari keluar.

_"Aku harus sembunyi."_ pikirnya. Ia pun berlari menuruni tangga darurat. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan bercak darah. Seketika itu, matanya menangkap sebuah apartemen kosong. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ia mendobrak pintu apartemen itu yang untungnya tidak terkunci. _"Pintu besi, bagus." _ia pun menutup pintu itu dan mengganjalnya dengan lemari.

Sekarang Gilbert sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia pun membaringkan tubuh Julchen diatas sebuah ranjang besi yang kebetulan ada dia dalam apartemen itu. Mata Gilbert pun meneliti ruangan yang sepertinya bekas klinik itu. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Julchen. Napas gadis itu terputus-putus. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Gilbert. Di tengah ketakutannya di malam yang mencekam itu Gilbert mencoba berpikir. Ia harus mencari pertolongan. Tidak mungkin membawa adiknya keluar ditengah hujan sederas itu.

_"Sial, Hpku tertinggal.."_ Gilbert pun berpikir lagi. "_Ah, Iya!"_ Gilbert dengan hati-hati merogoh kantung celana Julchen dan mendapatkan sebuah HP berwarna hitam, slide, dengan extra slim dari dalamnya. Pria bermata scarlet itu langsung membuka kontak dan menelpon seseorang. Setelah Ia menunggu sesaat suara dibalik telepon itu memanggilnya.

"Halo?"

"Ivan! Dimana kau? Kami butuh pertolonganmu, sekarang!"

"Eh?_ Ada apa? Apa maksudmu?" Kata Ivan, panik._

_" Nanti kujelaskan, pokoknya cepat ke apartemenku, sekarang. Julchen sekarat. Dan.. Hati-hati. tuut.. tuut."_

Gilbert buru-buru mengakhiri panggilan itu ketika Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Entah kenapa,Gilbert tiba-tiba berpikir untuk meng-silent-kan HP itu. _"Silent, active"_ baca Gilbert perlahan. Dua detik kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke HP Julchen. Untungnya HP itu sudah di-silent, jadi tidak akan ada suara yang terdengar keluar. Gilbert pun membuka pesan itu.

_"**From**_: _**Vladimir  
**_**Sayang... Kamu dimana sih?**

Gibert pun geli sendiri melihat isi pesan singkat tersebut. Ia pun membalas pesan itu.

"Aku di rumah kok..."

DEGH. Gilbert kaget mendengar suara pesan masuk HP. "Untung bukan HP ini.." kata Gilbert pelan sam_"Romania itu.. siapa?"_ Pikir Gilbert.

bil menghela napas. _"Tunggu! Suara itu dari luar.."_ pikirnya lagi. _"Jangan-jangan.."_

"Wah.. Ternyata kamu masih hidup ya, July sayang..." Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dari luar.

* * *

[[Hospital, 11.00pm]]

_Nanti kujelaskan, pokoknya cepat ke apartemenku, sekarang. Julchen sekarat. Dan.. Hati-hati. tuut.. tuut."__Suara Gilbert dari seberang sana tidak terdegar lagi._

_"Yah... putus..." Ivan menatap kesal ponselnya. Ia pun bersandar kembali ke dinding putih beraksen biru muda itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. _

"Ivan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap berdiri di dekatnya sambi menatap Ivan bingung. Ivan tidak menjawab. Pandangannya kosong kearah diding kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Di ujung diding itu tertempel sebuah stiker berawarna merah dengan tulisan 'ICU Harap Tenang diatasnya. Dibalik kaca itu, terlihat tubuh Arthur yang baru saja menjalani operasi akibat luka tebasan pedang di dada kanannya terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Ditubuhnya banyak tertanam selang infus namun, untungnya layar monitor pengawas detak jantung Arthur masih memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ivan membuka mulutnya. "...Eliza.. aku.."

"Ada apa, Ivan?"

"Ini hanya asumsiku sih, tapi, menurutku pembunuhan ini sudah terencana.." Ivan berbicara dengan lirih. Masih sulit baginya untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa.. semua ini berhubungan. Maksudku, ingat perminan kwartet kita seminggu yang lalu di rumah Arthur? Lima orang yang terakhir masih memiliki kartu. Kamu, Arthur, Natalia, Antonio, dan Gilbert kan? Seingatku Antonio dengan _Jack, _Natalia masih memilika _Queen_, lalu Arthur dengan_ King, _da Gilbert dengan_ Ace_. Menurutku itu semua terlalu berurut.. atau jangan-jangan memang disenga DEGH. Ivan menatap Eliza dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat seperti menyadari sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya-

Eliza hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan begitu sarkastik. "Selamat, kamu berhasil membuka kedokku..."

"K-kenapa.." Seketika tubuh Ivan menjadi lemas, keringat dingin bercucuran keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Well, sebenarnya ini hanya kebetulan. Baiklah, kuberitahu kamu semuanya. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan vampir Romania itu, 'target kita adalah _Ace_'. Lalu sisanya..."

Ivan hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Antonio kebetulan memergokiku saat aku melakukan kecurangan dalam permainan itu _–dan Ia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Vladimir-_ dan terpaksa aku menyuruh Vladimir harus membungkam mulutnya. Ternyata, kejadian itu juga dilihat oleh adikmu tercinta. Ya, anggap saja itu kebetulan." Eliza kembali tersenyum dengan senyum yanderenya.

"Eliza, kau.. kejam." Ivan menatapnya dengan sorot mata marah, penuh dendam. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau gadis itu telah membunuh Natalia.

"Vladimir terpaksa membunuh Arthur karena Ia melihatnya menyerang Julchen tadi sore. Kalau tadi mereka tidak pulang bersama, mungkin _King_ itu akan selamat. Dan, satu lagi. Setelah kamu mengetahui ini semua, jika Arthur tidak mati hari ini, kamu akan menjadi orang ketiga." Eliza mengambil sebuah belati yang terlihat cukup tajam dari tas jinjingnya. Refleks dengan insting –masih ingin hidup- Ivan berlari menjauh dari Eliza. Sayangnya, belati yang dilempar oleh Eliza tertancap dengan sukses di paha Ivan. Dengan berjalan terseret-seret dan meninggalkan noda darah di sepanjang koridor, Ivan terus berusaha untuk mencapai ujung koridor. Dengan berjalan santai Eliza mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kamu tidak akan bisa lari.."

"_Kau tahu, perasaan ini, seperti permainan 'Left 4 Dead' yang aku mainkan bersama Gilbert setelah permainan kwartet itu selesai. Tak kusangka aku akan merasakan perasaan se-horror ini seumur hidupku. Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi dan diikuti dengan kematian di belakangmu. Kurasa, sekarang kita merasakan hal yang sama, Gilbert..." _

Sampai di ujung lorong, Ivan mendorong pintu berwarna hijau tua tersebut. Dibalik pintu itu, Ia terduduk sambil bersandar dan memandang langit hitam yang terus menangis. Ia tahu, Ia tidak bisa lari lagi. "Aku bakal mati ya..." desisnya.

Dan disaat terakhirnya, Ia memilih untuk menghubungi sahabatnya

"_H-halo? Ivan? Kamu dimana..?" _Suara itu terdengar bergetar, seperti ketakutan.

"Yo, Gil.. maaf ya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Kau tahu, _game_ yang kita mainkan kemarin jadi kenyataan lho. Gilbert, terima kasih, untuk selama ini. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyusul Natalia.."

DOR. Sebuah peluru dilepaskan bersamaan dengan bunyi guntur di tengah malam tepat .

"_H-hey? Ivan? IVAN!" _Suara itu terdengar dari sebuah handphone yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai yang bersimbah darah. Disampingnya, seorang pria terbaring dengan wajah tersenyum. Matanya kini tertutup dan jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak. Di belakangnya terdapat pintu dengan sebuah lubang yang juga kotor oleh darah. Sementara itu, cairan merah terus mengalir dari luka di kepala Ivan. Eliza yang akhirnya sampai di sebelah Ivan berdiri diam sebentar dan menatap jasad pria itu. "Sayang kamu harus mati sekarang..."

Setelah memasukan handgun yang ada ditangannya kedalam tas jinjingnya, dengan tanpa ekspresi, Eliza menarik syal Ivan den menyeret tubuh itu ditengah hujan yang semakin deras. Elizapun akhirnya berhenti dihadapan sebuah mustang tua berwarna hitam dan dibukanyalah pintu belakang mobil itu. Dengan susah payah Ia memasukan tubuh Ivan kedalam mobil itu. Kini, mobil itu kotor dengan air hujan dan bercak-bercak darah yang sudah tidak karuan baunya.

Setelah menutup pintu itu, Ia pindah ke bagian depan mobil dan membuka pintunya. Sebelum masuk Ia melihat ke arah pintu lorong yang sekarang berharna hijau tua dan merah hati itu. "Arthur, mungkin, kamu yang terakhir."

* * *

Ditengah kekhawatirnnya, Gilbert berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sementara suara langkah kaki diluar terus mendekat, hilang, dan mendekat lagi. Perlahan Julchen memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Ia mencoba berbicara namun Ia malah terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Julchen, jangan terburu-buru, lukamu..."

"Tidak ada kata nanti, Gilbert.." kata Julchen dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk diatas ranjang besi itu. "Vladimir.."

"Dia kenapa?" Gilbert duduk di samping Julchen.

"...Gilbert.. tetaplah hidup.." Julchen tertunduk dan menitikan airmatanya.

Gilbert menatap Julchen dan dengan lembut mengangkan dagunya. "Aku akan selalu hidup untuk melindungimu.." Gilbert mencium bibir Julchen dengan lembut. Julchen kaget, juga senang. Baginya, waktu terasa berhenti. Dalam hati, Ia berharap waktu akan berhenti.

Tap.. tap... Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar begitu dekat dan BRAKK. Angin kencang tiba-iba mendobrak pintu dan mementalkan lemari yang mengganjalnya. Gilbert langsung melompat dan berdiri di depan Julchen. Di hadapannya Vladimir sang Vampir berdiri sambil memamerkan taring-taringnya yang mampu mebuat bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri.

"Gadis itu milikku.." kata Vladimir

"Tidak akan.."

"Berikan dia padaku, atau nasibmu akan sama seperti Ivan."

"Apa maksudmmu!" Teriak Gilbert yang sudah mulai kalap. Tiba-tiba ponsel Julchen yang berada di saku Gilbert bergetar.

"Angakatlah.." kata Vladimir pelan. Dengan ragu Gilbert meraba sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu.

"H-halo? Ivan? Kamu dimana..?" Gilbert mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

"_Yo, Gil.. maaf ya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Kau tahu, game yang kita mainkan kemarin jadi kenyataan lho. Gilbert, terima kasih, untuk selama ini. Sepertinya, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyusul Natalia.. DUAAR" _

"H-hey? Ivan? IVAN!" Gibert berteriak. Panggilan itupun terputus setelah bunyi sebuah senjata api yang terdengar begitu jelas.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"Cih, sombong.." Kata Gilbert

"Hati-hati.." desis Julchen.

"Hey, Julchen." Panggil Gilbert pelan tanpa menoleh pada adiknya itu.

"Y-ya?"

"Kalau ada kesempatan, lari."nada suaranya terdengar tegas, seperti Pak Guru yang tidak akan menerima bantahan muridnya.

"I-iya.." Jawab Julchen sambil menunduk.

Vladimir pun mulai menyerang Julchen, namun Gilbert terus menangkis serangnnya dengan tangan kosong yang pasti membuat tubuhnya terbuka. Setelah kelelahan menangkis serangan Vladimir yang bertubu-tubi, Gilbert mendorong vampir Romania itu ke tembok dan menahan perut vampir itu dengan lututnya. Dalam posisi sedekat itu, sangat mungkin bagi Vladimir untuk membunuh Gilbert, namun Ia tidak melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Gilbert berseru kepada Julchen. "Lari!"

"Perhatikan lawanmu."kata Vladimir kepada Gilbert.

"Tch... Hei, Vladimir. Memangnya kenapa kau.."

"Ingin mendapatkan Julchen?" Vladimir terdiam sebentar. "Keturunan keluarga Prussia punya darah yang bisa membuat vampir Romania abadi dan sayangnya aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki." Vladimir tersenyum dengan menonjolkan taringnya dan mendorong Gilbert hingga Ia terlempar cukup jauh.

Julchen sambil menahan sakit akibat luka besar di perutnya berjalan dengan terseok-seok sampai ke pintu depan apartemen tersebut sampai seorag gadis berambut coklat panjang menghadang Julchen. Wanita yang ternyata Eliza itu langsung mencengkram lengan Julchen dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya. Sementara itu perdarahan akibat luka yang menganga di perut Julchen tidak kunjung berhenti sehingga Ia menjadi lemas dan ambruk. Dari bawah, Julchen dengan setengah kesadarannya melihat bercak darah rambut Eliza.

"Ini darah Ivan."kata wanita itu dingin. "Tenang, sesuai perjanjianku dengan Vladimir, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."sambungnya. Julchen hanya diam, tidak menyahut.

Mengetahui Gilbert yang kini tidak berdaya, Vladimir langsung menyerang ke arah Julchen. Gilbert sadar, kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Luka sobek di kaki dan dadanya akibat serangan bertubi-tubi oleh Vladimir bahkan sudah lebih parah daripada Julchen.

"Ivan, mungkin aku akan menysulmu.."gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian, Gilbert sudah ada di depan Julchen dan menjadi tameng baginya dan JLEBB. Sebuah belati menembus dada Gilbert dari belakang. Vladimir hanya diam, kaget. Padahal baru saja Ia berniat menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu mati di tangan Vladimir." Kata Eliza lirih. Tubuh Gilbertpun ambruk dan jatuh ke pangkuan Julchen. Ditengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis secara drastis, Gilbert tersenyum kepada Julchen. Airmata Julchen mulai mengali dan dengan lembut Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari luka di pelipis kiri kakaknya itu. "Gilbert.."

"Bye, Julchen. Aku sayang kamu..." Dan Gilbertpun menghembuskan napas terakhirya. Julchen hanya diam, ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Padangannya kosong. Belati yang terlumuri darah Gilbert maih berada di tangan Eliza. Ia pun membalikan badannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Julchen. Julchen balik menatapnya tanpa emosi. Di dalam hatinya, Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Eliza ingin sekali membunuhnya. Julchenpun pasrah dan menutup matanya.

* * *

Laki-laki berambut _blond _itu hanya duduk diam diatas sebuah kursi roda di barisan paling depan acara pemakaman itu. Ia tidak menangis, tidak bisa tepatnya. Upacara itu berlangsung begitu sunyi, sesunyi hati laki-laki itu kini. Laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu memandangi 3 buah nisan di hadapannya yang bertuliskan nama **Elizabeta Héderváry****,**** Gilbert Beilschmidt**,dan **Ivan Braginski**. Masih sejajar, terdapat dua buah nisan lainnya yang upacara pemakamannya baru dilaksanakan beberapa hari sebelumnya, yang berdampingan dengan makam Ivan bertuliskan **Natalia Arlovskaya. **Dan sebuah yang letaknya agak jauh, **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo****.**

Di kejauhan seorang gadis ikut melihat pemakaman itu. Rambutnya berwarna perak, panjang, dan digerai. Kulitnya putih pucan dan warna matanya merah seperti darah dan sekilas ia terlihat mempunyai taring yang lebih tajam dan panjang dari manusia biasa. Ia memakai sebuah dress hitam sederhana dengan tambahan blazer putih. Di tangannya, Ia memegang sebuah mawar hitam.

"Bye, Gilbert..."desisnya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopal mawar itu kearah makam yang berjajar itu. Gadis itupun menggenggam erat kelopak teraakhir mawar hitam itu dan meletakkannya di dadanya siring dengan airmatanya yang menetes.

"Ayo.." Seorang laki-laki memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Iya.." Gadis itupun membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan bersama dengan pria berambut _blonde _dan bermata merah darah yang tadi memanggilnya itu kearah hutan, dan ditengah kabut merekapun menghilang.

* * *

DOR.

Vladimir baru saja menempelkan ujung handgun yang diambilnya dari tas jinjing Eliza dan melepas pelatuknya. Gadis itu pun mati seketika. Julchen hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan dingin.

"Dia sudah menjadi gila. Kalau diteruskan Ia akan membunuhmu.."kata Vladimir. Julchenpun mengambil handgun yang ada di tangan Vladimir dan menempatkan handgun itu di tangan Eliza, membuat kejadian itu terlihat seperti bunuh diri.

"Akulah yang telah membunuh kakak, Ivan, juga Eliza..."desisi Julchen pelan.

"Tubuh itu tidak akan bisa kau pakai lagi. Jadi.." Vladimir berlutut di sebelah Julchen.

"Terserah."jawabnya dingin. "Aku sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi."

"Baguslah.." Vladimir tersenyum sesaat dan mengigit leher gadis berambut perak itu.

* * *

Epilogue[Fifteen years after the tragedy.]]

"Dear Julchen,  
Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya tapi tak pernah sekalipun dapat kusampaikan. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mati lebih dulu, supaya aku tidak merasa kesepian dan hancur karena harus melihatmu pergi leih dulu. Yah, kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin selalu bersamamu walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Oh iya, kalau aku mati lebih dulu, jangan menangis ya.. Aku sayang kamu.

-Gilbert-"

Aku melipat kembali surat itu, surat yang kutemukan diantara tumpukan buku-buku Gilbert 15 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pindah ke Roma. Aku kembali menatap batu nisan yang terbuat dari granit hitam dihadapanku dan meletakan seikat mawar hitam di pelatarannya. Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping makam itu sambil bersandar di rerumputan hijau itu.

"Kau bodoh.. Gilbert.."gumamku pelan.

"_eh? Kok tau-tau ngatain sih?"_

"Memangg bodoh kok. Kau bilang tidak ingin kesepian tapi sekarang..."

"_Ah, maaf deh..."_

"Oh iya, Gil, kau tahu, aku lho yang menata letak rumah kalian. Aku tahu kamu yang bawel ini perlu teman bicara jadi ku menempatkan Eliza dan Ivan di kanan dan kirimu. Lalu di kanan Ivan ada Natalia. Dan agak jauh disana, ada Antonio. Dia tidak terlalu suka panas kan? Jadi aku menempatkannya dekat pohon besar itu. Pas kan?"aku tersenyum.

"Tepat."

"Lalu, ternyata hidup di Roma itu lumayan enak lho."

"_Ahahaha, benarkah? Apa yang kamu makan? Pasta? Atau darah?"_

"mungkin keduanya."aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin kalau ada orang yng melihatku, aku malah dikira orang gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak peduli.

"Gilbert..."

"_Ya?"_

"Aku sayang kamu..." Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran ke arah sebuah pohon _maple_ diatas bukit yag tidak jauh. Samar-samar terlihat seorag laki-laki berdiri dibawah pohon itu. Kulitya putih seputih kemeja yang dipakainya. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri tersenyum kepadaku. Kemudian mulutny yang cantik itu bergerak.

"_Aku juga sayang kamu..."_

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki manusia terdengar. Aku langsug berdiri dan menoleh kearah asal suara itu.

"Yo, Arthur!"

Pria berambut _blonde_ itu menatapku dengan kaget dan tubuhny sedikit bergetar. "Julchen?"

Aku menatap pria yang berumur 30-an itu. Ia masih tampan seperti waktu muda dulu...

"Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah ya.. Julchen?" Kata Arthur. Memang semuanya sudah berubah. _Hanya aku ang tidak berubah, sama sekali._

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Arthur, kamu sering kemari?"

"Hampir setiap hari."

"Baguslah. Kutitipkan mereka padamu.." Aku berjalan melewati Arthur dan pergi menjauh.

"I-iya. Lho? J-julchen?" Arthur kebingungn mencari sesosok gadis berambut perak yang baru saja melewatinya.

"_Kau tahu, Gilbert. Ada satu hal yang tak pernah bisa kusampaikan padamu.'Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert'"_

Di depan gerbang pemakaman, seorang pria menungguku di dalam mobil Lamborghini Aventador berwana kuning. Aku menghampirinya dan naik ke dalam mobil itu.

"Sudah?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Wajahnya cukup tampan dan ya.. taringnya cukup menawan.

"Sudah" Aku membalas senyumnya dengan manis.

"Oh, ini ada undangan pernikahan temanku..." Kata Pria itu sambil memberikanku secarik surat. Aku mulai membaca tulisan di amplopnya. "_To: Mr. And Mrs. Vladimir"_

"Oh, ok-ok, kita pulang dulu saja ya. Aku perlu dandan" jawabku setelah membaca isi undangan itu.

"Tidak masalah, sayang..."


End file.
